Yuki takes care of Suguru
by sephira-san
Summary: After realizing he's in love with Tohma, Suguru gets drunk and is taken care of by Eiri Yuki..Yaoi-ness inside


**Title:** Yuki takes care of Suguru

**By:** sephira-san

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, boys kissing, lemon, oral, anal

**Characters:** Suguru Fujisaki, Eiri Yuki, Ryuichi Sakuma, mention of Tohma Seguchi

**Pairing:** Yuki/Suguru, mention of Shuich/Yuki

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation...It is owned by Maki Murakami...

**A/N:** I'm all for Crack Pairings and look...Eiri Yuki & Suguru Fujisaki....

---

"Sigh…" he sat in front of N-G Records.

"Why so sad?" asked a voice.

"Ryuichi Sakuma!?" the boy said.

Ryuichi smiled. "Come on. Let's go." he grabbed his arm.

Suguru Fujisaki was dragged by the older man. It's true…he's been sad lately and he just realized why. "Where are you taking me?"

"Here." Ryuichi let him go.

Suguru looked at the sign. "A bar? I'm still underage."

Ryuichi took him inside and they started drinking. It didn't take long for Suguru to get drunk Ryuichi noticed.

"I love him…" said Suguru. "I'm in love with my cousin, but he's married."

The singer gulped his drink and brought out his phone. "Tohma, it's Ryuichi. I got a drunk Suguru here…" he stopped.

"What the hell!!! Why are you letting him drink?" yelled Tohma on the other end of the phone. "You know never mind. I'll call Eiri to get him. I'm really busy."

Click…

"He hung up on me." Ryuichi put the phone away. "He's going to call Eiri Yuki for you."

Suguru gulped a shot of something strong. "See…Tohma won't get me. Why am I in love with him?"

"You really love him?" asked Ryuichi.

"Yes…I want to marry him." he told him.

Just then the bar door opened and in walked a handsome blond with a cigarette in his mouth. He saw them and headed their way.

"Suguru..I came to get you." he said.

The teen got up. "Tohma…" he stumbled to the floor. "Yuki…"

Eiri Yuki took Suguru's arm. "I'll take him."

"Go ahead. He drank a lot." Ryuichi told him.

---

Suguru leaned his head back. "Why isn't Tohma in love with me?" he slumped against Yuki.

"So your in love with Seguchi." Yuki's eyes looked at him.

In his drunken state Suguru fondled Yuki. "I want him to love me, just like I love him."

The novelist lifted Suguru's face and kissed him. "Let's go."

Yuki got the boy to his place that he shared with his lover Shuichi, who was visiting his family. He was making out with Suguru and got him to his room.

"Yuki." he moaned.

The older man tore his clothes away and pushed him on the bed and got his own clothes off. His tongue was attacking Suguru's member.

"Hah…Yuki." Suguru felt him take his full length in. "Ah."

Yuki's head was bobbing up and down. Faster…Harder…His fingers playing with the other's entrance.

"I'm going to come." he moaned.

Yuki pushed a finger into Suguru and started moving.

"I'm coming." said Suguru.

Yuki raised his head, licking those slender lips of his. He laid over him, kissing Suguru's neck. "You seem to like this?"

"Your Shuichi's lover." Suguru panted. His legs spread wider, but that was helped by Yuki.

"And you're a virgin, right?" Yuki touched the boy's right thigh as his length was at the delicate entrance of the other.

Suguru's hands gripped the bed sheets as he felt something enter him. "Yuki it hurts."

"Just relax." the blond started pushing.

"Hah…" his brown eyes closed as the pleasure filled him. "Tohma." he moaned.

Yuki claimed his lips as he pushed harder, hearing the boy moan into the kiss. The writer wanted to have sex, but there was no Shuichi. There was a drunk Suguru who wanted to have sex though.

His knuckles were turning white from how tight he gripped the sheets. Breaking the kiss he moaned. "Yes…So good…"

Light brown eyes looked at the pleasure on the keyboardists face. "Suguru…Your tight."

His greenish-brown haired head pushed into the pillow. "Ah…I feel like I'm going to explode." his back arched. "I'm going to come…Your getting so deep."

Yuki sucked Suguru's neck and stroked his length. With each thrust he sucked harder in the other's neck.

"Yuki…" moaned Suguru. "Too deep…Tohma…So deep…TOHMA!"

The older man's head went back. "Shuichi…" he came inside him.

Suguru's breathing was slowing. "I'm so tired."

Yuki put a shirt on. "Go to sleep."

The young boy was out.

---

The sun was bright, while covers were up to the boy's shoulders. Yuki set a glass next to the bed and shook the body under the blankets.

"Mmm…" he moved. "My head, body and neck hurt."

"Apparently you drank a lot and we had sex." said Yuki. "You screamed Tohma's name."

Suguru sat up, rubbed his neck and took the glass. "I didn't mean for you to cheat on Shuichi." he took the medicine the man provided.

Smiling Yuki spoke. "I broke you in for the one you fell in love with, didn't I?" he lit a cigarette.


End file.
